Eto(One-Eyed Owl) vs Maka Albarn
Prelude *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92H3Mscg7QQ* When might and lineage makes power, these characters arise. Eto, the daughter of the fearsome Yoshimura, and the probable leader of Aogiri tree. The daughter of both the best DMWA Meister and the fearsome Death Scythe, Maka Albarn, takes the other side of the mantle in a clash of lineage titans Interlude Ike: There are characters that earn their power. Some that gain it through ex-machine BULLSHIT! There are some just born with it due to randomness, some cursed, blessed. Others become actually dead for power. Others build it, and even further, gods. Then there are those that are legitimately born with it due to genetics. Nova: One such character is Eto, the One-Eyed Owl and commander of Aogiri Tree from Tokyo ghoul Ike: Another is Maka Albarn, daughter of the death scythe and DWMA's supposed greatest Scythe Meister. Apparently. Yet she never appears. Even during the Kishin battle. What the actual fuck? Nova: I'm Nova and that's Ike, who apparently thinks this is Cinemasins. But this isn't Cinemasins, its Death Battle. We aren't looking for plot holes, we're analyzing these characters capabilities and pitting them against each other. No Cinemasins stuff here, sorry if that's what you're looking for. * a loud thud is heard, similar to a book hitting something* Eto *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHrsVvXqGzI* Ike: Born as the only known natural Hybrid Ghoul, it always appeared Eto would take a turn for the deadly, being the daughter of the Owl Yoshimura and human Ukina. To top this off, she was raised in the ghoul haven known as the 24th ward, the tunnel mess of cannibalism, and was raised by the terrifying Noro. Nova: She quickly made a name for herself in her teenage years, starting off by killing Special Investigator Kasuka Mado during a Whack-a-Mole operation by the CCG. She decided the best way to do this was to make it look like the investigator was thrown into a human-sized blender and splattered all over the place. Ike: She then relocated to the 2nd Ward, where she killed yet another Special Class Investigator. This time, the Doves took notice. She was ranked as an S-class Ghoul and codenamed X. But was she finished? Absolutely not. She organized a force and attacked the 2nd Ward's CCG Headquarters and revealed her Owl form. She gained a rank boost to SS and her moniker, the One-Eyed Owl. Keep in mind this was only a month after the attack on that earned her S class. Nova: She decided to strike the Ghoul Detention Center in the 23rd Ward, and yet again was met with success. This unstoppable force was ranked Triple-S and considered a huge danger by CCG operatives, as she kept striking them. During one encounter, she battled Special Class Urie, and you can guess what happened. Yeah, he died. Ike: To emphasize her sheer unbeatableness, she once more went to strike the 2nd Ward. She was wounded, but in the process she all but killed her adversary, forcing him to take an absolutely massive break in recovery. She continually built her organization, known as Aogiri Tree, and adopted a human persona named Sen Takatsaki, who became a renowned author. Nova: Officially becoming the most successful teenage girl. Ever. In any species. She disappeared for a time before watching Kaneki and Tatara meet. She helped lead the attack on Kanou's lab, where she encountered the twin ghouls Nishiro and Kurona. While taunting the twins, she moved at speeds that neared teleportation and eventually found the good doctor, before watching a maniacal Kaneki fight Amon. Taking an interest in the investigator, she went to do some manipulation. Ike: She found Hinami and Tsukiyama at a café, and after isolating Hinami, befriended the young girl, going so far as to offering her help with Kaneki. After doing this, she went to meet Amon and undermine his confidence in CCG. By exposing a link between the CCG, Dr. Kanou, and a company recycling dead ghouls, she successfully does so, once again showing her incredible intelligence. Nova: During the Battle of the 20th Ward she comes more than prepared, saving her father from Special Class Investigators in full Kakuja Armor. She easily pushes them back, killing Shinohara and overwhelming a worn-out and broken-down Juuzou. The reinforcements suffer the same fate before the best CCG has, their reaper, appears. Eto: You're here! Ike: Arima and Eto fight in a massive clash with Arima gaining an upper hand. Eto takes her father and retreats, dodging the reapers thunder gun attacks and taunting CCG. She manages to escape and exits her Kakuja Armor. After this point she doesn't fight much and instead pulls the strings during both the Nutcracker Investigation and the Auction. Nova: During the Rosewald Investigation, she gets an idea of what Quinx is capable of and captures Rosedale, torturing him. She talks about so much as to break his mind, and goes as far as tearing off his arms and Kagune. She talks about how badly he wants to hurt Kaneki, nothing more. Ike: Having began the transition to yandere, she encounters and fights Kaneki. She is losing, but at the same time clearly holding back. Why was she holding back? She had a crush on him, that's why. Like I said, yandere. Kaneki cuts her in half, but is seen alive and fully recovered not much later, pondering, and I quote, "if 'her thing' was to his liking." What. The actual. Fuck. Nova: Besides making weird ass innuendos she has a host of powers and all sorts of capabilities she can use in any fight. Starting with basics, being a ghoul she has improved strength, speed, durability, and regeneration. She has knocked people through large buildings, moved at speeds that made her appear to be teleporting, survived going through a building, and was fine after being cut in two. Ike: Her kagune is ukaku type, allowing for rapid fire long range strikes. It can also be turned into a schmitar blade for CQC. Unlike other ghouls, it lacks a definitive shape, apparently due to her powerful imagination allowing her to change it at will. According to her, at least. Nova: She also boasts a strong intellect, managing to mastermind huge attacks on CCG, become a renowned author, befriend Hinami, going so far as to notice how she lies, manipulate Amon, who seemed determined to fight the ghouls, and above all else run the massive Aogiri Tree Organization while keeping it unknown that she is the leader. Ike: And even with all of this, her most powerful weapon is easily her Kakuja form, the mighty One-Eyed Owl. It towers over everything, providing a boost to everything. She doesn't lose her incredible speed, but gains 4 schmitar blades and still can launch massive RC blood projectiles. She becomes even tougher and more dangerous in this form. Nova: Despite this, she has a habit underestimating her opponents, as well as being too eager to fight others. This has led to a lot of her injuries in fights. She also seems willing to sacrifice anything for her master plans, even going so far as being cut in half by Kaneki, though that is more towards her yandere side. Despite all this, she remains an absolutely massive threat on the battlefield. Eto:The most effective way to be loved by someone is to look past that person's wounds, and gently nestle close to them. Maka Albarn *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKXmzQYyAmQ* Ike: *Casually singing Soul Eater intro* Nova: FOCUS! So Death City, where everything happens. Apparently. Well it does have a literal Death God, and a being of fear, so its understandable I guess. But anyways, this is where our story begins. Maka Albarn is the daughter of the most powerful Death Scythe, and the supposed best DWMA Meister. Ike: For some reason the mother never appears in the series, even with all that chaotic bullshit going down. Because...I really got nothing for this one, I have nothing. Ignoring that rambling Maka grew to distrust her father due to him always sleeping around and being an idiot. So, obviously, she began to hate all men. Nova: She decided to join the Death Academy and become a Scythe-Meister. She soon met her weapon counterpart, Soul Evans. Then they trained and Maka learned how to use a scythe, somewhat at least. They then go about turning Soul into a Death Scythe because that is what all meisters do. Ike: Following all that they end up becoming incredibly close to achieving their goal when they encountered Jack The Ripper, which looked a lot less like a Brit or Raiden and much more like Freddy Krueger. They killed him and went to find the Witch Blair, who turned out to be a cat. Then because weird rules All the souls they'd taken were reset and they went back to 0. Nova: They were forced to do remedial lessons by finding Sid the Zombie and Stein the sadist, along with Black Star and Tsubaki. They found and captured Sid, then found Stein. Stein was overwhelming them when they used the Witch Hunter attack, which in reality did about nothing. They still passed and were allowed to stay at DWMA. Ike: Then as an extra credit course they were sent to FUCKING ROME! Sign me the hell up for this school! Anyways they encountered Crona The Demon Sword there, and got their assed handed to them due to the discount HF Blade attack. Soul was heavily injured and incapacitated, they only survived due to Stein and Spirit appearing and overwhelming The Demon Sword. Nova: After Soul recovered, they were sent to London on yet another extra lesson, then they ran into someone who immortal. Maka and Soul struggled to resonate and couldn't function as a pair, so the immortal was beating them until he froze himself on accident over the River Thames Ike: Following this, fear spread around DWMA that there could be a strike on Death City. The enemy moved quickly and staged an attack, boxing everybody in a magic box besides Stein, Spirit, Black Star, Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters, Maka, and Soul. Gear job you idiots you did almost nothing. With Spirit and Stein fighting against the witch Medusa, the children carried on to stop the resurrection of the Kishin Asura, but in their path stood Crona. Nova: Maka was quickly overwhelmed, but led the black blood in Soul take over and make her much more durable. She overwhelmed the Demon Sword before calming him and turning him into a seemingly allied figure. She was too late to stop the Kishin's awakening, however, and was helpless to stop him from starting chaos. Ike: With madness spreading, she was sent to deal with a rogue Golem. There, She, along with Crona, ran into Giriko, the autonomous Demon Weapon. With the rise of Lady Arachne and subsequent paralysis of Maka, they were overwhelmed and only saved by the Death Scythe Justin Law. Nova: After training and getting over tensions with Black Star, the tried of Kid, Black Star, and Maka were sent along the operation to retrieve the Brew, a powerful weapon. As Marie and Stein fail to return from the Magnetic field the trio disobey orders and go into the field to find them, only to encounter Mosquito, who already has the Brew. The group links and attacks Mosquito before Maka unleashes her Genie Hunter attack with Soul, cutting Mosquito in two. Despite this, Mosquito still manages to escape with the Brew itself. Ike: As the world is going to hell due to the madness, DWMA and Arachnophobia do battle in a massive clash. Maka and Soul end up fighting the Kishin, using absolutely everything they have. After the Kishin Hunter attack fails, Soul is left unconscious and Mika activates her weapon gene, but even that isn't enough to defeat him. With all lost, she beats him with a punch, a fucking punch. Nova: That's all there is to it, which is quite a lot. She has a massive amount of abilities, among which are Witch Hunter, Genie Hunter, Kishin Hunter, the Black Dress, the Weapon Gene Ike: The first 3 are all soul resonance attacks produced with Soul. They have varying levels of power, with Kishin Hunter being the strongest. When used correctly these attacks can be used to kill witches, destroy powerful beings like Mosquito, and yes even kill Kishins. Nova: The Black Dress is another Soul Resonance over, but this time it provides a more defensive purpose. Infused with Black Blood, using it provides armor and the ability of flight to Maka Ike: The Weapon Gene is truly unique, it allows Maka to produce blades from her body and fight with them. She only uses it while unconscious, however, and it can be stopped with enough pain Nova: She is also a fairly strong fighter, despite her size. She can fight fairly well at hand-to-hand combat and can take quite a beating. Coupled with this is her intelligence, which is suggested to be very high as she is top of the DWMA class. Along with a very good skill with a scythe, this makes for a lethal opponent. Ike: Despite this, she does have some weaknesses. Without Soul her abilities and fighting abilities are greatly reduced. Along with this she is incredibly temperamental and emotional. Nova: She also lacks a lot of physical strength herself and has been shown to struggle with characters that do have that direct strength, such as Giriko. Despite all this, it would be wise to not make the mistake others make all to often and underestimate her power Maka: People need fear to survive. We experience it so we can grow stronger! Ike: Combatants ready? Check. Nova: Everything set? I sure as hell hope so. Ike: Its time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle! Conclusions Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption